


Warmth

by asvlm



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickening Fluff, get ur toothpaste and brush bc ur gunna need it after this fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm
Summary: Short drabble Ft Wrath and his wifetinyalchemist is my beta for this and Tiff is wonderful!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> My name for Mrs Bradley is Louise, it's a personal HC, but I had to use it here. Share this with all your friends, all the friends.

They were laying together, on their wedding bed. His eyes were closed, as he felt his wife breathing softly against his chest.

Louise was the woman he’d chosen, that he’d been allowed to choose. He loved her, with every fiber of his being that wasn’t consumed with anger. That was to say, King loved Louise Bradley with every fiber of his human being. So, at nights like this, he would pull her closer, after she shivered from the cold. He’d kiss the crown of her head, where more than air deserved to be.

As his lips pressed against her hair, however, he felt her stir, and she looked at him with a faint smile.

“Why are you up?” She questioned with a slurred voice, only to move closer into his arms, her face nearly crushing into his neck, just for a moment. When she pulled away, he took a deeper breath, and moved his head to rest against hers. She was entirely on his side of the bed now, and yet, he didn’t seem to care as much. When they were younger, either they’d often do this, or they wouldn’t touch in the slightest. He seemed to prefer their touching and contact, her weathered flesh against his scarred.

“I can’t sleep,” he half lied. It was true, that he was unable to sleep, but it was mostly that he wanted to stay up and ensure she was safe. He did this every few nights, but he was partly human, and he did have to sleep sometimes. He just prayed Pride didn’t want to peep on his false mother and his false father on those nights. He didn’t quite know why he prayed, or even who to, but he didn’t quite care.

“I’d offer something to release some tension, but I’m afraid I can’t for this week.”

“Do you need anything to help with it?” He immediately questioned, though he knew she would be able to get what she needed for this herself.

“No, no, I’m quite fine.”

“I’m here if you need anything, Louise,” he promised, and kissed her head again. It was one of his favourite things, just kissing her head. It wasn’t too personal or impersonal, and he was able to pull her just that much closer, to let her know he didn’t want anything more than the gentle touches and sweet words she was providing for him.

As he said that, King moved them so he was resting over his aged wife, and he leaned down, gently pressing a sweet kiss to the skin below her lips. Yet, as he did, she pressed a hand to his shoulder, pressing him back. He was a bit confused, as she rarely pushed back from his affections, yet he moved to his haunches, tired and asleep as his body was. Yet  when she sneezed, he laughed a bit, and he moved back, kissing the top of her nose. It was sweet, as she always was too, and for him.

He felt her smile on her lips, and she pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, her hands moving to his shoulders, pressing against them just slightly. He didn’t move down, however, and pressed back, moving so he was laying on her stomach, pressing her into the bed.

“Are you trying to tell me something, Louise?” He asked, and smiled into her bosom. His face pressed into her, and his moustache scratched against her skin.

“Not at all,” her response was, and her arms moved around his shoulders, keeping him pressed into her, feeling like he was protected just by her arms. “I love you, King Bradley,” she then murmured, and he smiled into her skin, slightly.

“I love you, Louise Bradley,” He then replied, pressing just slightly closer to her warm body. A breath flew over her skin, and his mind turned to the thoughts of her body decaying, much quicker than he would. Even still, he knew he didn’t look as a sixty year old should, and she was aging as one should. Or, nearly so. As she was in contact with him so very often, she managed to stay younger than she strictly should, though he never said anything about that. He loved her, and if she looked slightly too young, then so be it. There was no way he was going to complain, or let her do so. Louise was the only human he cared about, and he was her savior. She relied on him for everything, and she was the only one he would ever let into his shield. Her movements were never predictable or often enough for his eye to know, she was too perfect, and he knew her most intimate places too well for anyone to ever hope to replicate her, and he knew his spear penetrated her more than enough to let her know she was loved.

All over, King knew Louise was his wife, his Queen, his one and only human. If he was to die, he’d only allow it by her blade, and beg for her forgiveness with his last breaths.


End file.
